True Love's Call
by Water-powerofthemoon
Summary: After the war, Katara is having mixed feelings about who she truly wishes to be with, Zuko or Aang.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Azula's frenzied laughter. . ._

_The spine-chilling murder in her eyes . . ._

_A blinding flash. . ._

_Horrible, agonized screaming. . ._

_"Zukoooo!"_

Katara awoke with a start, thunder sounding all around her, the wind howling like the voices of a distant memory. Her hands shook as she made her way to the window. Cold sweat breaking out on her temples as the roiling sea below consumed her vision from behind the glass, the force of the gale whipping Katara's hair about her face. Her heart lurched in horror of that night, not unlike the angry water several stories below. The night when, if she had not been there . . . If she had been born with no sort of Bending at all . . . tears blurred Katara's vision of the shadowed room around her, salt a potent taste on her lips. Zuko would be dead. Her dear friend, once the most hated of enemies . . . it seemed impossible that tears of sorrow would ever start in her eyes for someone like him. Someone who had once hurt her, once betrayed her just as she'd begun to believe in him as a person. As more than a cold-blooded destroyer of all that was good a light. More than a carrier of the Fire Nation's iron will. But he had proven himself since then. He had helped her in ways that even the one she loved, even Aang, could not follow through with. His beliefs had prevented that. And now, under the most unbelievable circumstances imaginable, they had formed a _bond_. A _friendship_. Not unlike the ones she had with Sokka, Toph, Suki, _Aang_.

"Katara?" a tender, slightly childish voice reached her ears from the darkness, a flash of lightening reaveling the gentle face, the deep brown eyes, the blue arrows so custom of an Airbender.

"Aang." Katara sniffled in the shadows, turning her tear-stained face in his direction, feeling her heart flutter with the caring in his eyes, the way his brows knitted together in concern. He _loved_ her. He cared like no one else. When she was angry, tearful, happy, troubled. Through _everything_, he was always by her side.

"I heard you crying. . ." he offered by way of explanation, "are you alright?"

She turned back to the window at his question, watching the roiling ocean below, not unlike the confusion of her own heart. Katara didn't know _what _she was feeling. What this sensation within her could possibly mean. How could she, with all they had been through together? All they had suffered and lost and persevered, to ensure the safety of the world? The beating of rain was the only sound which broke the heavy silence between them, and she sighed, feeling more alone and confused than ever.

"No, you're not. I can always tell, you know. I _love_ you, Katara. Please, let me know what's troubling you." She heard the soft movement of his bare feet across the thin bamboo, felt the warmth of his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, Aang. . .I just don't know. . ." Katara whispered, so softly she could barely hear it herself. "I'm . . .I've just been thinking. . ."

"About what?" In a sudden movement his hand brushed her face, holding her chin in its warm touch. A blush burned her cheeks like fire.

"About Zuko."

And just as quickly as the hand had arrived there, it vanished, withdrawn into the shadows of Katara's bedroom. She saw the troubled look in Aang's face, his eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"No, Aang, I didn't mean it like that . . . _I love you_. I always have. I've simply been worried, about something even I cannot place." Inherently Katara clutched at her Mother's necklace, imagining the loving arms holding her tightly, and it gave her the strength to go on. "The war has put us through so _much_, Aang. . .and. . .And I. . ." Tears burned her eyes once more, flowing down her cheeks and dripping softly from her chin.

"Katara," Aang cut in soothingly, cuddling her head in his hands, "the war is over, I took Ozai's bending away. The world is at peace. It's a new beginning, for everyone." And then he took Katara's hand, pulling her close, her chest pushed gently against his. Aang looked up into her troubled face. "For _us_."

And then everything went in a blur. Katara melted at the warm, familiar touch of his lips on her own, the sound of his voice whispering a tender '_good night_.' But through it all, an underlying sensation drifted in the back of her mind. Something even she herself did not truly understand.

And then she was left alone once more, in the shadowed bedroom of the temple, hearing only the beating of rain on the rooftops. As Katara climbed once more into bed, letting the warmth of the blankets convince her they were Aang's gentle caress, she once again found herself thinking of Zuko.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

That very same night, the Fire Lord himself was retiring to his chamber, having just finished a lovely banquet with the High Chancellor. Discussing political matters was of the utmost importance these days, now that the war was finally over. Aang had done what his father had always deserved. Now the man himself lived like nothing more than a hog monkey, locked away for the rest of his days. It was a wonder that Zuko himself even went to visit the former dictator, it wasn't as if he had provided any useful information or insight. Nothing. Not even a 'good-bye' or 'I love you.'

But his father had never truly loved him, Zuko understood that now. Before he had always hoped, a part of him had constantly believed that his father would love him. That he'd want Zuko back, when his honor was regained. When he captured the Avatar. But he now knew that all his father had truly adored was _power_, d_estruction_,_ hate_. Not his own children, his own wife. No, never. Zuko's own mother had been banished, for nothing more than trying to save her only son's life. He had not been killed, astoundingly. No, he had not. But now he was forced to wear a mark that was not his. One which never let that memory die, a constant reminder of the reason his mother was banished, his own suffering: for the rest of his life.

But then he remembered how Katara had offered to heal this seemingly permanent wound, which had stained him since childhood. How she had gained his trust, told him of the Spirit Water, that there truly _was_ a cure. Before then Zuko had always thought the girl hated him, never wanted to see him again. She had told him so, that day in the crystal prison.

'You're a terrible person, you know that?! Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son! Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood!' After that time, he had begun to believe it.

'_It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was _your _face. . .'_

My_ face. . ._

Zuko felt his heart burn in anger and shame. _His_ face. To Katara, his had been the face of the enemy. Not his father, not Azula, _him_. Zuko felt sorrow welling in his chest, his anger quickly overwhelming him. Breathing hard, face constricted, he let out a bellow of rage, nearly burning the dresser to ashes. But then he put down his fist, crumpling into a frustrated heap on the cold marble at his feet. _No. No, no, _no_. Why must I always get so angry? I cannot not behave like this. It . . . it isn't what's expected of me. What . . . what Katara had found in me to believe in. _

The weather here was entirely different. He was unused to such warmth and light, having been banished from his home for years too numerous to count. Cool wind whispered through the trees, and the night was warm, refreshing. A light breeze flowed in through open window, playing with his dark hair. Zuko pulled it free of his people's traditional symbol, letting out a deep sigh of contentment as the weight was lifted. In that moment, he remembered why he was here. It was late, and he had a big day ahead of him. Meetings, teas, banquets, all with the most esteemed of political figures and Kings, one from every Nation no less. He sighed. Being Fire Lord came with its prices. Just as Zuko had begun to pull on a black and red silk pajama shirt, however, the wind became much stronger, the torches around him doused in seconds. He gave a small gasp of surprise, quickly pulling the garment over his head. The newly-crowned Fire Lord glanced around him in unease for signs of an intruder. But he needn't look far, however. For in the light created by Zuko's bending, he saw the outline of a figure, the face hidden behind a blue and white mask which was eerily familiar. The shiny iridescence of a sword glinted in each hand.

"Hello, Zuko."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When next she woke, Katara heard sounds of laughter from the temple eating hall. Aang's muffled, inaudible voice wafting in from behind the door. She yawned deeply, delaying to push back the thin blue privacy curtains; she was still a bit spent from the late-night talk. What would she have done, if Aang had not been there, once again? To help her understand her feelings, to show her the love and kindness she'd never had from another boy before. But as she sat up and stretched, Katara realized that one other boy had treated her the same way Aang always had.

Into her mind came the pale face, the unsettling . . . _beautiful_ amber of his eyes. And last of all, the awful scar across his right eye. The mark that, until now, she had always equated with the mark of the enemy. _Zuko_. _He_ had cared about her, as well. The day he'd pushed her out of harm's way as a boulder fell. The day he'd helped her avenge the death of her Mother. And that fateful hour when he'd jumped in front of her as Azula shot out a bolt of lightning. _He _cared for her. _He could have died_. For _her_. Tears blurred Katara's vision once more, but she brushed them away gently. Now was not the time for sorrow. It was sunny and warm, a lovely day. Her friend's laughter echoed about, Aang's voice calling her name not far off down the corridor.

"Katara?"

Although a part of her wanted more than anything to stay snuggled under the blankets, she forced herself out into the cold bedroom. It was time to start a new day.

"I'm coming Aang. I was just . . . washing up," she lied, not wanting to trouble the Airbender with the truth. With her thoughts of Zuko.

"_Girls_," she heard Sokka scoff, "how long does it take to get ready in the morning?"

Katara let out a growl of annoyance. "Only people with normal hygienic practice could answer _that_, Sokka. It looks like you're out of luck."

To her satisfaction, she heard her brother gasp in irritation. "I have _plenty_ of hygienic practice! I bath every night, and . . . . And even wash between my toes!"

"_That_ must be a scary place," Katara whispered to herself, giggling.

"Hey! I heard that, you know!"

"_Guys_!" she heard Aang shout above Sokka's outrage, "Let's all shut up and leave Katara to herself!"

"Fine with me," Toph snickered, "_I_ wasn't even involved this time."

"Good for you to say, buddy," Katara heard her brother whine, "_you're_ not the one always being picked on around here. . ."

"Save it, Antsy-Pants."

"_Aang_, did you hear what she just called me . . .?"

Katara sighed, rolling her eyes and tying back the privacy curtains. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The day was much longer than she'd ever thought, much longer indeed.

Katara was in the courtyard at the time, practicing her Waterbending. She sighed happily as she shifted the flow in one graceful movement after the other. Waterbending always calmed her nerves. Sent her mind into a state of tranquility, where all her problems were washed away like the current of water she bent now.

But suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking. Katara's heart froze. No one knew they were here, to her understanding. How could they? Zuko's uncle was the only one who knew of this place. He had suggested they come here the day of Zuko's departure as Fire Lord.

'_I'll tell you a secret. There is a place in the mountains of the Earth Kingdom, no one knows of it but me. . .'_

The knocking came again, urgent this time, bringing her back to the physical world. And then Katara heard the sounds of muffled, pleading voices from the other side. Whoever it was, they weren't about to take no for an answer.

"Who's there?" She heard Aang demanding fiercely, his voice echoing about the high-ceilinged place. But even as she struggled, she could not hear the words spoken from the side. Then all was silent.

And just as she thought she should take action, beginning to run towards the courtyard entrance, a heartbroken cry split the air. She heard footsteps echoing through the house, and Aang came running up to the courtyard gate, forcing it open with a gust of wind.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked urgently, seeing the Airbender's grief-stricken face. For a moment, Aang simply stared at his feet, shaking his head. When at last he met her eyes again, his face was stained with tears.

"It's Zuko."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_A beautiful face. . ._

_Laughing in delight, standing over him and smiling. . . _

_Was it an angel . . .?_

_No. He recognized that face. . ._

_His Mother . . .?_

_No. . . . No, it was. . ._

_Katara. . ._

Zuko came to with a start, staring about him in fear. All around him were dark walls, dimly lit torches illuminating the space in some areas. Underneath him was a stark white mattress, the blanket adorned the traditional symbol of his people. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. He was still in the Fire Nation. Suddenly, a metal door directly across from him began to slide open cautiously, and Zuko tensed himself for an encounter.

"Who. . ." he let out a strangled cough, his side burning in pain, his head throbbing horribly. "Who's there?"

"It is I, My Liege. Have no fear." Zuko's most trusted Advisor pressed his head through the crack, his face pale in apprehension. "There. . ." he seemed to be struggling to remain calm, "there is someone who wishes to see you."

Zuko gasped in surprise as he took in the long dark hair, the amber eyes, the generally uninterested expression. One that changed dramatically when she was with him, when they kissed.

_Mai_.

"Hey, Zuko," she said softly, leaning over him and pushing his hair back from his face. "You. . ." she looked away, "you really scared us back there. We thought you'd been . . . you'd been murdered."

He managed a weak smile. "Well . . . I'm here . . . aren't I?" it was as if each word made his body weaker, as if every second was draining him of life. Even the grin had been an effort.

She laughed slightly, a rarity indeed. "You are." Mai suddenly began to pace the room, staring at the vacant walls as if they were the most appealing thing in the room. Her voice was unexpectedly cold, wounded.

"Your Advisor sent for. . ." she sighed, "that _Waterbender _from the South Pole. He thinks a peasant like_ her_ may be able to help you more than I could." Mai suddenly turned about on her heel, facing him now, her eyes hard and uncaring. Zuko could barely smother a gasp of surprise; he'd never seen her this emotional. "Your Advisor is wrong, of course," she spat, "how could he ever think. . ."

_He'd sent for Katara. . . _

Her voice echoed in his mind, that time they'd spent in the crystal prison.

'_This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important. . .' She had offered to heal my scar. She . . . She _cared_ for me. _

_Even though _that _water was gone, used for a much more important reason . . . Katara could heal me of my wounds. Save me once again, like she had on the night Azula almost killed me. . . _

'_I'll never forgive him . . . He . . . he _killed _my Mother. But I _am_ ready to forgive you. . .' _

_The feel of her arms around me when I'd helped avenge her Mother's death . . . when no one else would. . ._

"I know she has _healing abilities_," Mai's voice brought him back the physical world, "But Zuko, I . . . I don't want you. . ." Why was she being like this? So unlike herself?

"Mai . . . I . . . I love you."

But even as her lips met his, even as her hand brushed his face tenderly, Zuko's mind was on Katara. All the times she'd ever helped him, all the times she'd ever cared. And when his girlfriend finally left, he once again saw the face of an angel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Katara felt sick. Zuko, _injured_. She swallowed hard to govern her nausea, master her fear. To convince herself the truth was a lie. Tears burned her eyes, making her lips taste salty. He . . . he was her _friend_. Her . . . her. . .

Suddenly, she felt the loving arm of Aang around her, pulling her into a hug, a kiss. But she didn't feel any of it; she was in too much of a shock.

"It's alright, Katara," the Airbender murmured soothingly, "Zuko's Advisor has sent for you. He's asked you to come, to heal the Fire Lord. You're . . ." he looked down briefly, sounding troubled, "you're the only one who can."

"But what if I_ can't_, Aang?" she asked in distress, "what if . . . what if I can't heal him like I did you?" She didn't know why she was having such doubts; her abilities had never failed before.

Aang squeezed her shoulder in affection. "I'm sure you'll manage. You've always been a great Waterbender, Katara . . ." he grinned, "better than the Avatar himself."

Her eyes welled with tears as she hugged him, her heart overwhelmed with happiness. "That means a lot to me."

When the moment came at last, the courier arriving to take her arm, Katara turned to look one last time. The last moment she would see her very best friends for an unaccounted time. Sokka, Toph, Suki, Aang. She beamed.

"I'll miss you." Her eyes swept past them all, resting on Aang's deep gray ones the longest. She didn't want to go away. Leave him.

Tears threatened as the courier led her away, as she stared out into the rising sun. Into the Fire Nation, the future she was unsure she wanted.

* * *

When Katara at last arrived before the majestic walls of Zuko's palace; she was nervous and a bit overwhelmed. Fire's opposite was water. What would they think of her? A simple peasant; someone not worth knowing or respecting? If the people did not respect her, what if she could not heal their only true Fire Lord?

Then a thought struck her. Why should she care? She had Zuko's favor, his friendship, which was all that really mattered.

And the view from the zeppelin was wondrous; it took her mind off the worries of what was to come. Tall, imposing buildings, majestic sky ferries, hundreds and hundreds of people. The sky was blue and light, the clouds like . . . she smothered a laugh, like _Appa_. Katara was enchanted. She had never seen such beauty, not since the Northern Water Tribe or Omashu. It was incredible, breathtaking. And she was going to see _Zuko_ . . .

"Miss?" the courier interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back the physical world.

"Y-yes?" she stammered distractedly.

"The ship is landing now, and there's a lovely lady waiting to escort you to the Fire Lord's palace."

Katara gasped, her heart consumed by a sudden curiosity. Who could it be? Leaning as far against the window as the glass would permit, she squinted out the huge pane to the looming ground below. But what she saw wasn't nearly as great as she'd thought.

"Oh. . ."

It was _Mai_, Zuko's girlfriend.

_Wonderful._ . .

Katara rolled her eyes and adjusted her water skin. This would be an interesting encounter. The moody, dark-haired girl had never liked her, she knew. Mai had been grateful that her lover had made out of his battle with Azula alive, of course. But she could tell that Mai had not been happy it was Katara who had brought him back.

_Zuko doesn't deserve the likes of_ her, Katara found herself thinking. _He deserves someone caring, motherly, someone who won't give up, who cares about her friends and tries to help them no matter what. Someone . . . someone like. . ._

"I'm sure Zuko will be happy now that _you're _here."

Katara was jolted from her thoughts by the sarcastic, toneless voice of Zuko's lover. She ignored the girl's snide remark, pushing her long, brown hair from her face and gulping with a sudden nervousness. Her stomach fluttered, and as Katara walked along the landing dock with Mai, she noticed that many of the village people were staring at her. _I am an intruder to them, _she realized, a part of her heart aching in the hurt of their gazes. _After so many years at war with the other nations, so many lies the Fire Lord likely forced into their minds, they can no longer accept any differences. Any change. Perhaps. . . _Katara found herself thinking worriedly; _perhaps we'll never be at peace. _

But as she looked up into the sunlit palace of the current Fire Lord, she knew that with Zuko in power, they would be.

* * *

When the door to Zuko's chamber once again creaked to life, it was not who he expected. Beautiful blue eyes, shining brown hair, a kind smile. She was a stark contrast to Mai - in all the ways that truly mattered, he realized with a start.

"Zuko!" Katara shouted in distress, by his side without a moment's notice. "Oh, Zuko. . .you don't know how much I've been worrying about you!"

His heart felt on fire in embarrassment, and - he could barely restrain a gasp - something _else_. Was that . . . the warmth of her words, doing wonders on his heart?

_She cares. . ._

Mai did as well, he knew, but she did not show it openly as Katara did. She was ashamed to show compassion for anyone but herself. Quick to hide and bury any kind of relationship that was even vaguely emotional or significant. All of them – he supposed – had been stifled long ago by Mai's hardness of heart, and lack of real feelings toward anything or anyone. To her, the world was like a flower bud– the shell of something beautiful - but with nothing to show for it until spring. When the beauty within was revealed.

But Katara. . .Katara was that same flower after a long, cold winter. The blossom that had struggled through the coldest snowstorms and flowered late. And the one that shone with the most beauty of all when spring finally arrived.

_Oh, no. . . . I'm starting to sound more like Uncle every day. . ._

Her eyes shone above him, the tickling warmth of her tears falling gently on his face. Zuko felt his heart burn, as if his own Bending had flared it to life. He never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

"Oh, Zuko. . ." Katara said, looking worriedly into his face, trying if she might to find where his pain was coming from. The only other time she had ever seen him like this was on that fateful day . . . she shuddered . . . when Azula had nearly taken his life. But that day was gone now, however similar this moment seemed.

"Don't worry, Zuko," she whispered in the silence, more to calm herself than anything. "I'll get you back to health. . .Just like I did when Azula almost killed you."

He smiled up at her. "I – I know you will. . ." Her heart fluttered at the compliment.

_He has faith in me . . . Because of course I saved his life before. I don't know why I doubt myself . . ._

Katara shook her head. After all, there was a task at hand. And quickly and silently, she Bent the water from her pouch and began to work.

* * *

As Katara lay in bed that night, listening to the slight sounds of the Fire Nation's summer breeze, she thought about how twisted Zuko's feelings had been when she'd healed him. How much emotion and pain and sorrow she had felt. It was frightening, and she didn't know how one person could stand to carry that much inside them. She had seen his private memories, delving into the most personal things that had ever happened to him. Things Katara knew she had no right to see, and she felt guilty for it.

But there was one thing . . . and this had confused her . . . one thing that had really caught her attention. It had been as if she saw it through his eyes, and she was talking to herself – well, _Katara_ – about her Mother's necklace. She remembered that night quite clearly. . .

She had been very jealous of Aang that day – his Waterbending was oh-so-perfect, and however hard she tried she could not keep herself from envy. So she'd snuck out of camp that same night to practice, and that was when Zuko had found her. Bribed her to "hand over" the Avatar so he could regain his precious _honor_. An honor that, she discovered much later, could never truly be regained.

The way she remembered it, Zuko had not seemed to find an interest in her at all. His only intent was to capture Aang. . .But of course she couldn't see into his mind. Not then, at least. But when she had today, when she saw what he'd been feeling, it was something very different altogether. . .

_Zuko pulled Katara's necklace from a small place beneath his armor – right over his heart, coincidentally – spreading it across her neck and telling her what he knew she wanted to hear . . . what everyone did._

"_I have something you want. . ." _

_She gasped. "My mother's necklace!"_

_He took a deep breath. "Yes . . . and all you have to do to get it back is give me what _I_ want: The Avatar." _

_He had made absolutely certain it didn't sound too forced. After all, it was what everyone expected of the famous Banished Prince. And most of all, he didn't want Katara to discover his true feelings. They would never be together in any case. The war made sure of that. _

Katara had been so shocked when she'd first felt all of that – relived it in Zuko's eyes – that she had made a mistake in her healing, and Zuko cried out in pain.

She had made up an excuse as to why this had happened, wondering once more about her future with Aang. It was just that he was so hesitant – and when she saw Zuko and Mai together their kisses were full of passion and desire – all of the things she was missing with Aang. Perhaps he just needed to get used to it. After all, she_ was_ his first love.

_Yes, that's it_, Katara thought, trying to convince herself, _Zuko – I mean - _Aang_ just needs some time to get used to the idea. . ._


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, guys . . . I am **_**so**_** sorry. I'm really bad at updating my chapters. So here's the next one and I hope to get them updated sooner . . . I've been really busy lately. Went to Spain for ten days and stuff. So yeah, sorry about that and you'll get more chapters soon! **

Chapter Six

Katara awoke next morning at sunrise, hearing the phoenixes calling her to wakefulness. She stretched, yawning and looking around the bright bedchamber. Pulling back the covers, she crossed to the vanity, bending the water from a small bowl into ice so clear she could see her reflection.

_Perfect. _

And just as Katara began to brush the silky locks of her long brown hair, a small dagger shot through the air, breaking her ice mirror to splinters.

"Oh!" She bent the water into a long, thin icicle, launching it at her unseen attacker without mercy.

"Calm down, _peasant_." The monotone, sarcastic voice of Mai reached her ears. "It's only me." She seemed to levitate from the shadows of the doorway, a satisfied smirk on her normally expressionless face. "Or perhaps you _should_ be afraid. . ."

"Taking after Azula's character, I see," Katara shot back. "Simple threats won't get you anywhere with me. And for your information, I most certainly was _not _afraid."

Mai's laugh was soft and toneless. "Yes . . . terrified was more like it."

Katara tensed in anger, the water on the floor quivering with her emotions.

_Don't. Just breath . . . Control yourself, Katara. She's only Zuko's girlfriend. However irritating she may be. . ._

The water on the floor was calm again.

"Why are you in here, anyway?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd say good morning. Nice day, isn't it?" She smirked.

"Well that's out of character for you, Mai. You're usually so stiff and emotionless . . ." She gave her a penetrating stare. "And if you call a nice day being startled to death by your friend's girlfriend, then yes, it's perfect." Katara stopped, daring her to say something more.

"Oh, you were startled? I'm sorry . . . didn't mean to do that. Where's your Mother to hold you? Oh, that's right. She's _dead_."

Katara was horrified. Appalled. Sickened.

_How could she? She knows my mother is dead. . ._

Tears started in Katara's eyes.

_She knows about this necklace. . ._

Katara clutched her Mother's necklace in her hand, anger flaring in her heart like Sozin's Comet.

"_How dare you?_" The water quivered once more, rising into a powerful whip, and this time Katara didn't try to stop it. "_You know my mother is dead! You know what the Fire Nation did to her!_" She bent the water at Mai with all her strength, tears running down her cheeks, anger and sorrow flaring within her like a living being.

_How dare she say that about my Mother . . . I loved her so much . . . And the Fire Nation took her away from me. . ._

The door was blasted open with the force of the whip, and Mai was pushed out into the hall, falling on the marble floor with a soft _slap_.

_Because of them – because of that war . . . I'll never see her again. . ._

But as she saw the fear in Mai's eyes, Katara was reminded of her own fear as she saw the soldier confronting her mother all those years ago. Of the pain and horror and grief when thier Tribe saw her mother's lifeless body. All of Katara's anger washed away like a wave. The water fell from the air with a great splash, and she leant toward Zuko's girlfriend in concern.

"_Mai_! I – I'm so sorry . . . I didn't mean to. . ."

But the girl pushed away her affection, and Katara gasped in shock.

_No one has ever done that before. . ._

Mai rose to her feet, giving Katara such a horrible, murderous glance that her heartbeat quickened in fear.

And just as quickly she was gone, off to wherever sulky, emotionless girls went. And Katara was left alone in the hall, her once-happy morning thoroughly ruined

* * *

Zuko and Katara ate in silence that evening before the healing session. Mai was nowhere to be seen, and their encounter that morning was fresh in Katara's mind.

Zuko spooned himself some of the Fire Nation's traditional, fiery soup, clearing his throat. It was the first sound to break the silence since the meal began.

"Mai's told me you had an interesting morning. . ."

Katara barely restrained a gasp. She had been dreading this.

"Y-yes."

"Katara, you're my guest. Why –"

She bit her lip, tears starting in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Zuko. She – she brought my Mother into our argument and I . . . I don't what came over me. . ." Katara was crying now, pushing her soup away and not bothering to stifle her tears. "I – I miss her so _much_, Zuko. . .You don't know what it's like, being there. Watching your own mother beg for her life. The one you always thought would protect you, suddenly so vulnerable . . . You don't know what it's like, to have your Mother's life in the hands of another. . ."

"But yes, I do. My Mother's life was in my Father's hands. And he . . . he banished her because she didn't agree with him about my punishment." He gestured to the horrible scar across his right eye. "I was twelve. And I never saw her again. . . I don't even know if she's still alive."

Katara started, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh, Zuko . . . I'm so sorry. I didn't realize - how could your Father do such a thing to his own wife?" She paused. "But I guess it's possible. After all, look what he almost did the world. . ."

"My Father is a heartless tyrant who only cares about money and power. Once, I adored him. Thought he loved something other than being Fire Lord. Having all the power in his grasp. But he doesn't, I realize that now. He never did. . ."

And with that, Zuko pushed back his chair, leaving the soup at his place, the sounds of his shoes echoing on the marble floor. And once again Katara was left alone. But this time, it was worse than ever.

* * *

Zuko rubbed his face angrily, the soft red of the soap bleeding through the cracks between his fingers.

_Katara understands me . . . at last, someone who sees my pain. Azula never understood, she was always too much like my father. But . . . but Katara does. She's the first one. . ._

He was still angry with her, of course. After what she did to Mai, how could he not be?

_After all, I – I love Mai._

But even as he thought this, Zuko felt a pang of doubt. After all, with how she had been acting recently, what she had said to Katara -about her mother. . .

Zuko's hands fell with a frustrated splash into the washbasin. He had no idea what to do, how to act, what to believe anymore. His heart told him one thing . . . but his mind another. He crossed to the bed, flopping on the silk, dragon-adorned blanket and sighing.

_What would Uncle say?_

He closed his eyes from the lantern-lit chamber, trying to hear Iroh's wise voice in his mind.

_Follow your heart, Zuko. She is the only one who knows you best._

He sighed. That was certainly something Uncle would say. And with those kind words in echoing in his mind, Katara's face swimming up to the surface, Zuko rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

Mai paced outside in the garden, feet tapping in impatience.

_Where is he? He should be here by now. . ._

And suddenly, as if he had read her mind, a dark form landed gracefully before her - with the elegance and dexterity of a skilled Airbender.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Ah, finally. Could you have taken any longer?"

"Sorry. . ." Xun mumbled, rising and stroking her cheek with his hand. "But now we're finally here. You and me - _together_."

Mai pulled away, for the first time having doubts.

_We're only just outside the palace . . . What about the Fire Lord . . . or _Katara_?_

"I – I don't know if we should be doing this . . . If Zuko finds us. . ."

He rolled his eyes, trailing kisses up her arm. "We're _here_, Mai. I love you, you love me. That's all that matters, isn't it? And besides, that _Firebender_ will never find out . . . He's dead. That's why I killed him. So we could be _together_, at last. With nothing to stop us." His lips met hers with a passionate kiss.

Mai sighed. Xun could be so overly-dramatic sometimes. "But that's just it. _He isn't dead. _The assassination failed . . . all because of that stinking _peasant_."

His lips pulled back from hers as if they had been burned, his eyes more concerned than Mai had ever seen them.

"She won't like this. . . She won't like this at all. . ."

Mai's heartbeat quickened. "_She_?"

He ignored the question, taking her head in his hands and kissing her with such passion it made Mai's ice-coated heart melt.

"I'll send for you soon. Look for the brown sky lemur. But now I must go . . . She's waiting."

As his lips met hers a final time, Mai watched his shadowed form in the moonlight. Xun leapt in a single bound over the high walls of the garden, in such a skilled and graceful way that it reminded her of the Avatar. Aang wasn't the last Airbender. Not anymore. There were others of his kind, and some of them weren't as pure-hearted as he was.

* * *

Xun made his way at last to Her waiting place. The Earthbenders – faithful agents of the Dai Li – opened the way for him, the ominous blue flames of the torches helping him along in the cavernous maze.

When at last the largest chamber came into view – Her chamber – Xun felt sick, a cold, terrible fear twisting his stomach into knots. He knew She would be angry with him . . . Her wrath was merciless – as was Her temper.

"Ah, Xun," Azula exclaimed mockingly. "Finally back from your date with my accomplice. I was beginning to hope you had died." She sighed. "But it looks as though my hopes have been for nothing . . . And whatever you have to report, be quick about. I've more important things to do than listen to lowly Airbenders all night." Azula yawned, already seeming bored.

His face reddened. "I have . . . much, Princess. The Fire Lord is done with, as you asked. Here are the weapons that did it."

Xun held out the long, curved swords, the blue and white mask sitting atop them. "I . . . I hear the Water Tribe peasant couldn't save him . . . It was too late." His heartbeat quickened in fear, the lie making his breath come in quick, nervous gasps.

_Please, please, please. . ._

Azula grinned devilishly behind the wall of blue flames, and her long dramatic sigh echoed in the darkness. "_Thank you_, Xun. I don't know what I would do without you. Gathering information for me, working so_ very_ hard to earn a high position in my rankings. Tearing and scheming and struggling your way up. . . Oh, it all seems too good to be true. . . Because, of course, _it isn't_!" She rose to her feet in anger, bending back the wall of blue fire and towering before him.

_Oh, no. . . ._

"_How _dare_ you lie to me? Zuko's not dead at all, is he?_"

"I – I'm sorry, Princess. . ."

"Oh, you're sorry . . . Well, it's too late for that, isn't it? I trusted you, Xun, and you proved to be dishonest. Well, you know what we do with dishonesty. . ."

Xun struggled not to vomit as a horrible smirk broke Azula's features. Yes, he knew very well what she did with dishonesty.

"Guards, take him away! You know the place."

Xun screamed in protest, clutching the swords and mask – anything – to keep him from that place. The place the guards knew so well. But Azula kicked him aside like a rag doll, turning round and walking back to sit on her throne, bending the blue fire back up around her. And with her evil grin staring him in the face, burning in his mind like a brand, Xun was dragged to the place where he would never see sunlight again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Katara listened to the sound of Mai's feet receding, recoiling from the garden wall and struggling not to vomit.

_She doesn't love Zuko. . .she never did. She loves . . . she loves that _Airbender_. The Airbender who tried to murder him. . ._

Katara backtracked through the grove of trees, making her way along the edge of the sandy beaches that surrounded the Fire Lord's palace. Bending vines from the garden, she swept herself up onto the terrace off her bedchamber, collapsed onto the marble floor, and vomited off the balcony.

_Why? Why is Mai doing this? I . . . I thought she loved Zuko. I thought she was jealous of me because . . . because. . ._

Suddenly, a soft knocking interrupted her thoughts. Wiping her mouth, Katara ran to the doorway, putting her ear up to the carved wood.

"Yes?"

"Katara. . .It's Mai."

_Oh, no. . . ._

The urge to vomit recurred, and Katara swallowed hard to govern her nausea.

"O-oh. . ."

Mai sighed heavily. "Look, I know you're upset about what I said earlier, but I talked it over with Zuko – well, actually, he forced himself on me . . . But anyway, I realized I was the one at fault. I should have never said that. . ."

Katara struggled to hold back the shock over what she now knew, trying hard to put some hurt into her voice. Make what she said sound like only the rambling of hurt feelings.

"Thanks, Mai. I'm glad you finally came to your senses . . . and, well, to tell you the truth, I've been worried about how things are going between you and Zuko. I'm glad that my worries were for nothing." She said this with extra emphasis, hoping it would find a way into Mai's icy heart.

"Yeah. . ."

_That's all you can say? _Yeah_? You broke Zuko's heart, and you don't even care enough about him to stop this madness . . . You truly _are _emotionless. . ._

Katara bit her lip, repressing that thought from leaving her mind and becoming something far more dangerous.

"W-well, good night." It came as a croak, and she hoped the stiff, humorless girl wouldn't catch onto her secret. Well, really, _Mai's_ secret. She'd just happened to discover it.

The girl said nothing. And when at last her footsteps receded, becoming so quiet they seemed only the echo of a nightmare, Katara sank to the marble floor and wept.

* * *

The next morning she was trembling with exhaustion, her stomach a small vessel on an angry sea. Katara hadn't slept at all, and feared if she ate anything it would come up in an instant. She felt sicker than the time Aang had to find frozen toads to cure her and Sokka of their fever. Secrets could sometimes make one feel worse than any illness.

"Katara! What's wrong? You look horrible. . ."

_It's Zuko. . ._She told herself, mind hazy with exhaustion, _he cares about me. . ._

"I'm . . . just not feeling well. It's nothing, truly."

If Katara had the strength, she would laugh, it was such a lie. _Nothing. . .it's so much more than that. . ._

_If only I could tell him the truth, I – unlike Mai – care about Zuko. Love him enough as a friend to show it. And maybe . . . maybe. . . _She shook her head to clear it. _But at the same time, I don't want to break his heart. . ._

Zuko's voice brought her back to the physical world. "No, it's far from nothing. I can tell. I'll send for the apothecary." He started to get up from the breakfast table, but Katara stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, barely smothering a gasp of horror.

_I can't go to the apothecary. He'd see it was only exhaustion . . . perhaps he'd even catch on that I'm hiding something. And then I'd have to explain it to Zuko. . ._

That thought made Katara's stomach heave dangerously. "No, really, I'm fine." She forced a grin.

_Please believe me. . ._

As if he had read her mind, Zuko sighed, nodding and sitting back down on the gold-etched chairs of the dining hall. "I don't like this, but alright . . . if you're sure."

Katara nodded, breathing a heavy sigh of relief that she hoped would go undetected.

After a few moments of silence Zuko looked up from his plate, brows knitted together in confusion. "Where's Mai? I told her breakfast was at seven . . . And you'd never believe it by the way she acts, but she'd never pass up on food." He grinned. "Just like Sokka."

And for the first time since last night, Katara was sure she really would vomit.

* * *

Mai was – shockingly - worried. She'd skipped breakfast to watch for the brown sky lemur, but so far there was nothing. Not even a dot on the sun-bathed horizon. And – her stomach rumbled – she was starving. When the sky lemur finally came, she would kill it. But then – and this caught Mai by surprise - a worried thought wound its way into her mind.

_What if . . . what if it never does?_

_Oh, don't be so overly-emotional, _she chided herself. _Xun loves me. His lemur will come soon enough. And besides, he's got other, more important things to worry about. I mean, he _does_ work for an underground resistance._

That was about as much as she knew of Xun's life outside their love. And she was used to people having other things to worry about. That was how her parents had always been, since she was a young girl. They couldn't play with her, couldn't spend time with her, because they always had things that were "more important." Going to parties at the Fire Lord's palace, worrying over appearances. Never once over their own daughter, oh, no. Never whether she had a relationship with them at all, felt like she actually knew and loved them. But that was why she had joined with Azula. To escape that pain, the feelings that had torn her apart all those years. Made her feel worthless. And after that, she vowed to never suffer again, to suppress her emotions. Seem to everyone so much the "monotone, impassive one." But now, now she was worried for the first time in ages. And it felt strange and foreign to her heart. She'd never felt this way about Zuko. Azula had been playing her twisted little game even then. And Mai had been playing, too. She had never loved Zuko at all. But Xun. . .he was something altogether different. He brought emotions out in her. He was wonderful . . . not too emotional, but a little over-dramatic at times. That didn't matter, though. Xun made her feel loved, wanted, _needed_, for the first time in her life.

Mai shook her head. He was working his magic already. _But hurry up, sky lemur! Come and give me your letter from Xun. Make me feel wanted again. . ._

She rolled her eyes and sighed. _Oh, no, look what you're doing to me, and you're not even here. . ._

_

* * *

_

Twelve hours later. . .

Xun awoke to pitch darkness. He was lying on a cold metal table, his body completely paralyzed by heavy, constricting chains.

_What's happened to me?_

But then it all came back in a rush. Mai's horrifying news, his lies, Azuala's temper, the place where he would never see sunlight again. He shivered in horror, feeling sick. Mai was expecting his sky lemur . . . and him, for that matter. He had to get a message somehow. But he couldn't well move, let alone send out a message. Azula truly _was_ merciless, but of course he'd known that before. All the horror stories of troublesome recruits. And how he was ever going to reach Mai, he didn't know.

After mulling over it for a few hours, he'd come up with nothing. The room was completely dark, so there was nothing for him to use that he could see. And Airbending couldn't help him now. It wasn't as if he could blow the chains off, however well he'd been trained to use the air in his lungs – when there were no other options left. But just as Xun was beginning to think all was hopeless, a small bit of light shone from far off in the darkness. A Dai Li agent.

_So _there's_ the door. . ._

"Princess Azula has requested to see you . . . a little chat to see how much more time you need to think about your crime. . ." His grin made Xun's heartbeat quicken, but not nearly as much as the thought of facing Her again. . .

Azula's faithful servant bent the chains from his body, quickly wrapping them about Xun's hands and feet to ensure he couldn't use his own bending to escape. For a moment, Xun was stunned.

_No Earthbender can bend metal besides the one I've heard stories about . . . the Blind Bandit. . ._

But then he remembered that, of course, they _could_. All Earthbenders had that ability now. It was common knowledge. The Blind Bandit's secret was out, and it had been for some years.

"This way. . ."

And then he was lurched painfully forward by the agent's bending, to the place where Azula lay in wait, not unlike a famished Monkey-tiger on her haunches, impatient for her next meal.

* * *

The ominous black and blue curtains rose before him, and Xun's heart pounded against the cage of his ribs like a frantic, living being. Azula was perched upon her usual throne, blue fire burning white-hot all around her.

"Ah, yes, here we are! The prisoner has finally arrived. I hope you've been comfortable. . .we always work to make the place bearable." She smirked. "Hardly so, that is."

Xun collapsed to his knees, the weight of the chains bearing down upon his weak body, his eyes searching frantically for something - _anything_ - to use as a means of escape. But, alas, there was nothing. Bare rock walls, an occasional torch of ominous blue fire.

"Aren't you going to respond?" Azula's question broke the glass of his frantic thoughts like a rock hurled at a mirror. She yawned. "I don't like rude guests. . ."

"I. Am. _Not. _Your. Guest."

"Oh, you _are _in a foul mood. What's the matter, chained to a table for twelve hours?"

Xun couldn't take it anymore. His temper flared, and all who knew him well would see when that happened, he was not easily stopped.

"_I did not come here to ridiculed! I demand to know why you've brought me here!_"

"Oh, feisty, are we? Well, I _was_ considering your release, after all, with such a petty crime it needn't be so long. But now I think a good week's more will help that irritating mouth."

Xun felt as if she had struck him with a bolt of lightening. "_No! Please!" _

He sucked in a powerful breath of air, using all the strength he had left in this one, desperate attempt. It was released with as much force as went into it, and sent Xun flying backwards. He was torn from the Dai Li's grasp, blasting clean through the thick, metal door from which they'd come. And then he was off, running through the dark, labyrinthine tunnels until he reached the entrance, the soft fading light of the sunset shining in his eyes. When he thought he'd set a good distance between himself and his pursuers, Xun at last let his body relax, working the chains from his arms and legs and sighing heavily. Now to find Kylo, and get that message to his lover.

* * *

Katara was nearly frantic with the power of this terrible secret. She _had _to tell someone, somehow, someway. . . But she knew it couldn't be Zuko. No, he would be heart-broken. And oh, how she hated Mai for what she'd done to him. How could she betray him like that? As if nothing had ever truly mattered, as if their relationship had not meant a thing to her. Because, of course, it hadn't. She understood that now. Understood that everyone and everything dear to Zuko had been torn away. His mother, his father – but he had never cared, anyway – his family, his friends – Katara and the rest lived in the Earth Kingdom now. But the most precious thing that had been ripped so mercilessly from Zuko was his happiness. His family was destroyed, he had barely known his mother, his sister hated him, and Zuko's father had never loved him – and likely never would. Things between him and Mai were so much less passionate now, and Katara finally understood why. And in that thought, her heart burned with such an overpowering hatred she felt she would explode.

And as Katara turned back toward the fading light of the sunset, she saw a small dot on the horizon. A tiny, brown dot – coming ever nearer as the seconds passed.

"_I'll send for you soon . . . look for the brown sky lemur. . ."_

So _this_ was Xun's precious lemur, and with him the message for Mai. Katara grinned in satisfaction, for the first time feeling happy since the day began.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Omg, I'm SO SORRY guys! I'm not dead, and I haven't updated in FOREVER! :( Here's the eighth chapter and I PROMISE to do better at this updating thing. I'll make it my New Year's Resolution :D Oh and btw, my best friend Rain of the Stars and I are making a new story! It's a Hunger Games/Avatar: TLA crossover! So excited! Haha. We're still making some OCs though . . . but we can't decide who to use! Feel free to stop by her profile and vote in our poll for your favorites :)**_

Chapter Eight

The thunder was rumbling so loudly that she didn't hear footsteps approaching until a hand touched her shoulder lightly. The other one creating a soft fire to illuminate the darkness. "Hey." He grinned. "Zuko here."

Katara hastily brushed the tears from her cheeks. Turning to face him, she noticed how the firelight reflected so beautifully in his amber eyes. "I – I thought you'd gone to bed . . ."

His face darkened. "No . . . couldn't sleep." He gestured out the window, the sound of the storm easily penetrating its thin glass. "Mai had already drifted off, so I thought . . . If you don't mind my barging in like this . . ."

Katara sniffled and gestured for him to sit. "What is it?"

He looked out at the roiling clouds for a long moment before speaking. And when he did, it was just a whisper. "Well . . . _you_."

"Oh!" She was surprised, genuinely shocked and . . . and her heart felt light and warm.

_Could Zuko? He – he feels that way about _me_?_

But before allowing too much emotion to find its way to her heart, she tried to cover her surprise. "_O-oh_."

"No, no, I didn't mean it like _that_ . . ." He reddened. "It's just . . . you've been acting _odd_ recently, and Katara, you're my friend." She looked away, but he moved so that he could still see her. "I want to know what's wrong."

"It's nothing . . ." she lied. "I just . . . I-I miss Aang. We've been away from him for so long, and . . . . I haven't heard from him in weeks. Why hasn't he written?" Real fear consumed her as she looked into Zuko's face once more, saw something flicker past the amber eyes.

"Oh. Well." He looked out at the sky. "I'll send for a messenger hawk first thing tomorrow, then." He smiled. "Good night, Katara. I'm glad you're just missing Aang. I was . . . worried about you. You're one of my best friends."

She grinned back, out of both relief that he believed her story and the fact that he considered her one of his best friends. Even with Mai sulking about, having Zuko here to care made her stay worth everything. The pain of being away from Aang . . . even Mai's betrayal.

* * *

It was late when Katara made her way to the cave, nearly five miles from the palace, the full moon shining eerily on the budding Fire Nation flowers. She took a deep breath. In. Out.

_I have to do this . . ._

Adjusting her water skin and taking the letter from within the breast pocket of her dress, Katara's mind was flooded with memories of all that had brought her here this past week.

Xun's sky lemur, arriving late . . .

Dropping the letter at her feet moronically, not even seeming to realize her hair was brown, her eyes the beautiful blue of the ocean . . .

Hiding it for weeks, the sure message that had told her where to meet him, ensure his capture once and for all.

"Mai?" Her enemy's name brought Katara from her memories. The whispered voice that filled her with hatred beyond measure. Xun.

She didn't answer, waiting in the darkness to make certain he wouldn't see her clearly.

"Mai. What's wrong? Why won't you . . ."

He came closer, reaching out to her.

" . . . I escaped. I've been worried sick about you. Please, do something."

Oh, she would. This was her chance, and she refused to let him and Mai hurt Zuko any longer. Katara worked slowly, bending the water over her arms, feeling the cool, soothing substance flow gently along her skin. It was now or never. And then she pushed with all her strength, hatred, anger, sorrow. The very water itself quivering with emotion. In an instant Xun was driven backward, propelled by the force of her power, falling over himself and landing hard a distance outside the cave, his body lying motionless upon the dirt, a cloud of dust rising all around him. Katara followed calmly, looking down at his shocked face, the brown eyes wide in fright as the moon reflected on her own.

"Who – who are you?"

She didn't answer, silently bending water at him from all sides, about to entomb him in ice when Xun's chocked voice reached her ears again, his words making her stomach trade places with her heart.

"I didn't come without allies . . ."

And suddenly, out of the very fabric of the night itself, there came a figure. Black in dress and short in stature, barely five feet tall and as thin as a tree branch. But somehow the sight of him filled Katara with a fear so real and intense it was as if she were reliving the fight between herself and Azula. After Zuko's near-demise, hearing her crazed laughter echo in the courtyard. But a moment later lightning flashed, thunder rolling on the horizon. And Katara remembered that this was a different enemy; although no less fear-inspiring than the Princess.

Next moment she felt – air, was it? – knock hard into her skull, blasting her away from Xun and forcing her to lose control of the water. She watched dimly - lying on her side, head aching - as the Airbender rose to his feet, the mysterious black-clad stranger making lofty, sweeping movements with his arms. They were circular, but strong and powerful, like a mixture of Air and Firebending. Then – if Katara was seeing clearly - the darkness itself began to _move_. It followed his articulate motions, very like bending, and with each one Xun and his companion became less visible, darkness fogging them out like smoke.

_No, no, no . . . !_

Her mind flashed in time with the lightning, horrible images making her head ache even more. All she could possibly imagine was Xun and this man escaping, Mai and her lot killing Zuko once and for all.

And just before they disappeared completely, Katara summoned what little strength she had left, flying to her feet and bending for all she had. There was so much force and determination in each graceful motion; it seemed as if she had gone into a sort of Avatar State of her own. But she knew it was something more powerful, this burning in her heart. Whenever she thought of him - the amber eyes, the brilliant crimson scar - her bending was stronger. So much so that it frightened her a bit – but not enough to stop her from preventing Xun's escape. There was a wave beneath her, so powerful it seemed out of her control. But with every slight ripple against her skin – the water that was as much a part of her as her own heart – Katara knew she could stop it. She always had.

And when she felt it crash upon Xun and the man, interrupting his strange and frightening forms, there was a crash within her too, one that meant triumph and peace and many new horizons for Fire Lord Zuko. A grunt of pain, moaning, but whether from Mai's lover or the man she couldn't be sure. And then lightning illuminated the scene, casting its ghostly azure glow as if they were all in a strange, new world where the sun was blue instead of gold. It seemed one of the rare, unusual moments where all things appear to stand still, and in it Katara made out the forms of Xun and the man, one lying motionless while the other staggered to his feet. And by his movements Katara knew it was this – this _Shadowbender_.

He came closer by the minute, and Katara found - horrorstruck - that in her fear she was unable to move. Any moment he would be upon her. And just as she was about to scream, he flipped and twirled, landing with his face so close to her that she could feel his breathing.

"Hey, Katara!" A small giggle. "Long time no see!"

It was then that lightning once more gave Katara the power to see clearly in the darkness. And she nearly fell over in shock.

_Ty Lee_.

* * *

Zuko made his way to his bedchamber, using bending to illuminate the darkness, like he had only last night with Katara.

_Katara . . ._ He sighed. He felt horrible about this, but it had to be done. _It's for her own good . . . And I care about her too much . . . _Zuko told himself, lifting the loose corner of his mother's portrait and tucking yet another letter from Aang between the frame. He knew she would be heartbroken if she discovered this, possibly never trust him again. But . . . as she'd said that first day in the Western Air Temple. He was just so bad at being good.

* * *

Katara didn't know whether to be horrorstruck or amazed.

"T-Ty Lee? I thought you were a guy! And . . . and I thought you couldn't bend . . . what happened to blocking chi paths and-and. . . ."

She giggled, swatting Katara playfully in the arm.

"That's what I thought too, Katara! But look at me now! I know it's a bit dark, but . . . well . . . I'm a bender, aren't I?" She looked about as if to make sure the unconscious form of Xun wouldn't overhear. "And just between you and me . . ." Ty Lee was suddenly so close Katara could feel her breathing. "I'm not really on his side. When I discovered my bending, the Kyoshi girls said I should find my Nation . . .it's only right, you know? So I did! But not without a run-in with Azula."

Katara gasped. Of course! Why hadn't she thought of it before?

Ty Lee nodded at her astonishment. "Yeah . . . Azula's always been crazy like this . . . Mai and I used to make such jokes about her when she wasn't around." The cheerful new-found bender laughed once more, flipping backwards and creating a slight ripple in the darkness as she went. Katara was still amazed that Ty Lee had found something special.

"So . . ." she nudged Xun softly with her toe. "How'd you meet this guy?"

Katara felt her cheeks grow hot. "It was Mai . . . she . . ."

The bubbly girl laughed yet again. "Introduced you?"

"N-no, of course not! I hate him . . . he and _Mai_ betrayed Zuko." She could have easily broken down right here, but there was a task at hand.

"What?" Ty Lee's cheerful face was suddenly still as stone, darkening profusely. She sank down a nearby rock. "I-I always knew Mai was a bit . . . depressed and nasty . . . but I never thought she would . . ."

"She never loved Zuko. It was . . . it was _him_ all along." Katara affirmed, eyes wide. Voice shaking in emotion.

_How could anyone do this to him? Sure, Zuko's done some awful things in the past, but . . . He'd lost everything. Why would Mai want him to lose something more? _She gulped. _Because she'd never loved him in the first place . . ._

"I wish . . . I wish I'd killed Azula that night . . ." She found herself saying, horrorstruck. "Then none of this would have ever happened . . ."

"But how could you murder Azula . . . when you couldn't even bear to harm the man who took your mother?"

Katara looked up, hot tears burning her cheeks, like the fire that had killed her mom all those years ago. "I don't know, Ty Lee. I don't know."

* * *

Several hours later, she was leaning over her enemy's body, after bloodbending him to a safe location when she and Ty Lee couldn't manage. She loathed that horrible skill, the one that Hama had forced upon her all those months ago. But sometimes . . . she bit her lip. These things were necessary.

Bending slowly, she slapped the water gently across his forehead –

Saw one of Azula's guards carrying a young boy in yellow and orange – the colors of the Air Nomads. His clothes were ragged, hair growing in over his tattoo, an awful wound blossoming on his neck. Lightning. Images flashed before her – Xun eating at Azula's table, perfecting his Airbending, playing among the badger-moles in tunnels far belowground - he'd grown up a part of Azula's new army.

And now he was a trained and obedient assassin. Just as she was about to pull away, however, one last image sprang up from the rippling water of his mind.

A brown sky lemur. Mai. A long knife with a removable top. Glittering poison that was eerily familiar.

Katara's hands fell away, she crab-walked backwards in horror. They hadn't ruined Xun's plan. He'd had another one all along.

* * *

He made it to the Fire Nation in a matter of hours, arriving on a balcony in the rain, heart heavy in apprehension. What if . . . what if Zuko couldn't be trusted after all?

"Katara?"

Closing his glider with a fancy twirl, he leaned it gently against the red marble of the wall, and in the brief flash of lightning noticed where he was. The chamber of the newly-crowned Fire Lord. Their new ally. Or was he?

Aang shook his head to clear it, reminding himself why he was here.

"Katara?" he called again. But his only answer was the roaring of the storm.

Making his way slowly through the room, he remembered all the times Zuko had ever tried to capture him, hurt Katara and the rest of his friends.

"You've been looking for me for a long time, haven't you?" He said to no one, the next flash illuminating a portrait. She was a beautiful woman, long dark hair held in the traditional Fire Nation style.

_"My mother was banished. I never saw her again."_

Somewhere in his mind Aang remembered Zuko saying that. How his amber eyes had clouded over in pain.

_Zuko is like me . . . He's lost everything he once cared about. _

Glancing further at the painting, he noticed a corner that refused to stay down. Smiling, Aang licked a finger and pushed it back into place. It came up again, this time revealing something white and stiff behind it. Curious, he pulled it out, finding his own scrawled signature on the page. His letter to Katara!

_But why . . . why would Zuko keep this?_

Anger flooding his heart, Aang tore the delicate painting away, letters falling to the floor like rain, blowing about wildly in the storm.

_Dear Katara,_

_I love you. Write me soon._

_Dear Katara,_

_How's Zuko doing? I've been missing you so much. Even Appa won't fly without you._

_Dear Katara,_

_It's raining here. Remember the time you bent the rain to make an umbrella?_

_Dear Katara, Dear Katara, Dear Katara . . ._

His eyes flooded with tears, and in a moment he'd lost control, feeling his soul leave his body. Seeing himself distantly, arrows glowing, room spinning wildly. And then all was anger. White-hot and burning, like the wound on his back that had once prevented things like this.


End file.
